happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 11: Going Back)
Chapter 11:Going Back The Band including Tavis and Cletus returned to the Great Tree as the full moon rose into the sky,Jack was confused as he waited in the great hall."Soren,Where is Erik,Mumble and the others?"The barn owl shook his head."It would hurt my gizzard to tell you."Jack just looked at his watch,it telling that it was already midnight."Looks like they been caught!" Jack looked at the ships anchored a mile away,he marched to the inside of the tree. He gathered with Carl,Scott and Dr Beatle."Guys,Mumble and the others has been caught!" "What!"The three humans looked at Jack."They never came back with Soren."The four were quiet as they thought on what to do,suddenly Jack had an idea."I got it...Everyone come with me."Unknown to the five humans as they walked out,Six chicks,two owlets and three emperor penguins peeked around from behind a corner. "Where are they going?" "They're lightly going to try to find our parents."Richard stated continuing to look at the humans."Should we try to help them Atticus?" "I think we should stay out of this,We don't need to cause more trouble as it is..."Everyone heard sniffing coming from Holly,who was covering her eyes with her white flippers."What's the matter Holly?"Her brother asked as he was worried."Nothing...it is nothing...I just had something in my eyes." "It's Dad and Mom isn't it?" (Sniff) (Holly)I'm tired I'm worn My heart is heavy From the work it takes to keep on breathing I've made mistakes I've let my hope fail My soul feels crushed by the weight of this world And I know that you can give me rest So I cry out with all that I have left Let me see redemption win Let me know the struggle ends That you can mend a heart that's frail and torn I want to know a song can rise from ashes of a broken life '' The rest of the chicks including the three adults joined in,knowing what she was trying to tell them. ''(Evan&Collin)And all that's dead inside can be reborn Cause i'm worn (Holly)I know I need to lift my eyes up But I'm to weak Life just won't let up And I know that you can give me rest So I cry out with all that I have left (Angie,Terrie&Holly)Oh Let me see redemption win Let me know the struggle ends That you can mend a heart that's frail and torn I want to know a song can rise from the ashes of a broken life And all that's dead inside can be reborn Cause I'm worn (Richard&Irena)My prayers are wearing thin Yeah I'm worn Even before the day begins Yeah I'm worn I've lost my will to fight I'm worn So heaven come and flood my eyes (All)Let me see redemption wins Let me know the struggle ends That you can mend a heart that's frail and torn I want to know a song can rise from the ashes of a broken life And all that's dead inside can be reborn Yes, all that's dead inside will be reborn Though I'm worn Yeah I'm worn The camera pan away from the tree into sky of millions of stars then down towards the ships,Jack's Helicopter flew past."What do you plan to do Jack?" "I plan to convince Captain Miramax and Chairman to lend some of their pilots to us." Back in Saint Aegoluis,Alissa hid behind a rock watching the Pure Ones to cover for Connor. The snowy owl was sniffing a couple of wooden barrels."Hmm..."Using his talons,he cut into a wooden barrels."Just as I thought,these barrels are filled with alcohol." "What do you plan to do?" "If they are districted long enough I can dump the liquid all over the place and since alcohol is flammable,I can throw one of those torches and boom. That fire should stall them long enough for all of us to escape." "You think that might work?" "If anything works I should tell Analysis." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers